Winter Blossom
by gyucchi
Summary: Di ruangan itu hanya tersisa kunai, sebingkai foto, dan dua helai sakura yang mendingin. — sasuke/sakura. ar. happy birthday, my best friend!


"_Terima kasih, Sakura. Dan, cobalah menjadi__...__"_

.

.

.

_Syuuu_.

Angin berhembus pelan. Membelai dua 'sakura' di malam hari. Ya. Ini Konoha, dalam keadaan malam hari. Saat di mana dua 'sakura' bertemu kini. Saat bertahun-tahun lalu, telah terjadi sebuah perpisahan.

"Sasuke..."

Gadis 'sakura' itu menggumam perlahan. Menyesuaikan intensitas suara dengan dinamika angin. Angin yang menimbulkan gemerisik sakura-sakura yang terhampar di daerah ini. Daerah di mana empat tahun lalu, menjadi saksi terakhir nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' terdaftar sebagai _Rookie _9 Konoha. Bukan _missing-nin _Konoha.

Ia menyisir rambut sakura miliknya dengan jemari ramping. Menutup matanya sambil mengenang. Entah apa yang dikenang. Tak akan berani untuk tertebak. Dedaunan berwarna _pink _itu menerpa sang gadis. Menimbulkan efek nyaman pada diri gadis itu.

Sehelai daun sakura terperangkap dalam genggam sang gadis. Menempelkannya dengan pipi mulus sang gadis. Merasakannya.

Dingin.

"...sakura―"

Gumaman terdengar lagi. Seolah melanjutkan ucapan masa lalu yang terkenang olehnya. Kedua mata _emerald _jernih sang gadis terbuka. Membiarkan sensasi dingin merayap bersama dengan kenangan kata yang terngiang kembali di telinga. Setelah empat tahun berlalu, dan itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengingat sesuatu yang sudah berjalan selama itu.

Sang gadis tersenyum. Senyum tanpa arti―yang sama dengan pandangan matanya kini. Rematan dilakukan genggamannya pada sakura itu. Sakura dingin tadi.

Menggumam lagi. Sang gadis kemudian menggumam lagi, seolah kini mengetahui. Mengerti arti bisikan tiga tahun lalu.

.

.

.

"―yang mendingin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winter Blossom<strong>_

| (Sakura _yang _Mendingin) |

―_special for who was born _on **April, 10th**―

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** from _Masashi Kishimoto. _**Winter Blossom **name from _the owner._

**Warning:** OOC, Canon-_modification_ (maybe), typo. Failed**SasukeXSakura**/**Sakura**-centric. Ambigu mungkin. Minim dialog. Really, and very SHORT _oneshot_.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Winter Blossom: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>Kamar itu gelap. <em>Well<em>, tapi manusia masih bisa melakukan aktivitas sebenarnya. Kesimpulannya, remang-remang lebih tepat daripada gelap.

Gadis itu melangkah perlahan. Derap dikeluarkan tanpa arah. Kendati demikian, ketegasan terpancar dari langkah pelan itu. Keremangan membayangi diri sang gadis. Faktanya, ia tak mau menyalakan lampu. Meski hal itu agak mengusiknya; mungkin.

Langkah terdengar mengarah ke meja kecil di sudut kamar. Meja belajar, sebagai dugaan paling tajam. Tangan mulus tergerak ke arah foto di meja. Foto dengan bingkai dari kayu _ebony_. Bingkai yang diganti dengan gajinya bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Pigura mini itu dibawanya ke kasur. Bersama dengan dirinya yang duduk di atas kasur. Meraba kaca pelindung foto di baliknya. Usapan terjadi selama beberapa waktu; lalu berhenti.

_Emerald _itu terang di tengah remang cahaya. Cahaya bulan dan Konoha pada malam hari menjadi penerang. Penerang dalam kamar tanpa cahaya buatan dari dalam sama sekali. _Emerald _itu teralih pada foto kembali. Ditatapnya baik-baik, siapa saja yang tampak.

"Hatake Kakashi _-sensei_... asisten _Hokage_." Mata gadis itu menatap sosok yang memejamkan sebelah mata―karena yang satu lagi tertutup masker misterius. Sosok yang tersenyum lebar tanpa memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sosok yang kedua tangannya mencengkram dua kepala.

Permata _emerald _itu beralih lagi. Kini menuju ke sosok berambut pirang. Sosok yang menampilkan wajah kecut. Garang; dan aneh. Senyum tipis terumbar sejenak. Mengingat apa yang 'Si Bodoh' perbuat sampai sekarang. Sungguh perubahan luar biasa. Membuat sang gadis melanjutkan ucapan monolognya. "Uzumaki Naruto... _Hokage_."

Kembali, kedua bola mata jernihnya beralih. Menuju ke arah dirinya yang tersenyum manis di tengah. Tentu senyum manis. Siapa yang tak tersenyum manis kala akan difoto dengan pujaan hati―dahulu; bahkan mungkin masih―walaupun di sebelah ada Si Bocah Berisik―yang sekarang ia kagumi akan perubahan dan perjuangannya.

Pujaan hati... berarti ia harus mengalihkan matanya pada direksi terakhir. Senyum kedataran dikeluarkannya. Kala _emerald _bertemu dengan sosok _biru_. Sosok berambut biru _donker_. Sosok yang juga bersungut-sungut. Wajah yang sungguh menggambarkan kekesalan pada bocah di seberangnya. Sosok itu; yang membuat hati gadis itu seperti barang pecah belah. Sosok itu, "Uchiha Sasuke... _missing-nin_."

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu. Semenit sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul nol. Waktu hari baru dimulai; setidaknya, bagi orang kebanyakan. Gadis itu masih mendekap piguranya. Kakinya melangkah ke jendela yang tepat di sebelah tempat tidur―kasur―nya. Membukanya lebar-lebar. Tak memperdulikan dingin menerpa. Pikirannya hanya satu. Yaitu, pada saat pukul nol tepat―

_Syuuu. Splash_.

―ratusan helai sakura akan menerpanya. Ia tak peduli kotor di kamarnya besok. Karena mungkin baginya―tak ada hari esok.

Kakinya menjejaki kasur lagi. Beringsut mundur dan bersandar pada dinding. Kakinya beristirahat―setelah berjalan singkat tadi―di kasur. Gadis itu mencoba mengambil satu benda dari balik bantalnya. Benda kecil tajam yang berkilat; _kunai_.

Memainkan benda itu pada lubang di ujungnya. Memutarnya seperti siap dipakai―yang memang siap pakai. Tangannya yang masih mendekap pigura―tangan kiri―meletakkan pigura kecilnya. Mencoba menggenggam ratusan sakura yang masih beterbangan. Masuk dari celah jendela. Sakura yang sedang bergemerisik di seberang rumahnya―dekat sekali posisinya dengan jendela.

Sehelai berhasil tertangkap. Sehelai sakura yang ditempelkan ke pipi mulus yang mulai **mendingin**. Syaraf bekerja untuk merasakan rasa sehelai daun sakura itu.

Dingin.

Syaraf bekerja bersamaan dengan ayunan di tangan kanan. Ayunan_ kunai_.

_Crat_.

Dingin.

Sehelai sakura di tangan gadis itu dingin. Kini, gadis itu pun jatuh―**mendingin**. Menjadikan kedua 'sakura', dingin.

Sembari satu kalimat terngiang untuk terdengar dalam satu kamar.

"..._Winter Blossom_―"

.

.

.

―**Sakura **_yang_ **Mendingin**.

* * *

><p>.<p>

| The **Winter Blossom**; _Sakura _yang _Mendingin _|

―**Utakata Hanabi** – _Supercell_ #nowplaying―

.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aaa... ancur... udah lama banget gak nyentuh _pair _ini. Saya tahu, ini _one-sided _banget. Afeksi itu emang susah dan sakit. Hhh... _oneshot _terpendek dan emang bener-bener pendek. Ah, ya, siapa yang dari awal sudah muter lagu di atas? Cocok 'kan? Err... sebelumnya terima kasih kepada pencipta forum **Winter Blossom**. Serius, itu bagus banget. Nama yang menginspirasi saya dari awal menulis ini.

.

Gak tau, ini udah SasukeXSakura atau belum. Sudah lama sekali tidak membaca/menulis (baru kali ini malah nulisnya!) _pair _ini. Saya berkubang di NarutoXSakura, sih. Jadi, ga tahu ini _feel_nya dapat atau tidak. Malah di hari NS ini saya _publish _SS... Ah, lupakan saja bacotan, _rambling_an gaje. Saya mau tidur. Ini saya buat malam sangat. Di saat Sakura membuka jendela, tepat pukul 00:00 di jam _laptop_.

.

Ya sudah. Untuk yang berulang tahun hari ini, ini hadiahmu. Semoga dibaca, dan semoga suka. Terima kasih ya, atas perhatiannya mau mampir ke sini :). Maaf, saya tak punya hadiah yang pantas. Dan, ini maaf karena telat sehari. FFn emang rese gegara kemaren error :p

Kalau begitu, saya pamit. Misalnya kalian mau melihat sisi SasukeXSakura, bisa dicek epilog. Tapi, kalau kalian cukup dengan Sakura-centric, akhirilah perjalanan kalian di sini.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

―_**epilogue**_―

.

.

"Sial... Sakura, kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

Bibir pemuda berambut kuning itu sudah hampir robek. Gigitan yang ia lancarkan sejak tadi, merupakan penyebabnya. Beberapa _kunoichi _teman satu angkatannya sudah menangis sedari tadi. Sementara ia? Terus-menerus ditepuki pundaknya oleh Kiba, agar kuat.

Ia kuat? Ya. Ia _Hokage_ kini. Dan tentu, seorang _Hokage _berarti kuat.

Tapi hatinya? Itulah yang coba 'dikuatkan' oleh Kiba.

**Rest in Peace**

**Haruno Sakura**

_**Kunoichi and Medic-nin**_

**Konoha**

"Sudahlah Naruto! Ayo kita pergi, kau masih ada pekerjaan sebagai _Hokage _'kan? Kalau kau sedih seperti ini, Sakura di atas akan menghajar arwahmu ketika kau bertemu lagi dengannya nanti!" _Well_, bolehlah bujukan Kiba.

"Iya ya. Nanti, tahu-tahu arwahku yang baru bertemunya, sudah babak belur."

Uzumaki Naruto memutuskan. Inilah saat bagi ia dan teman-teman seangkatannya kembali ke rutinitas. Puas menangisi dan bernostalgia, mereka meninggalkan area pemakaman. Masih belum percaya, hal ini terjadi pada salah satu teman mereka yang baik, cantik, dan juga pintar.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Dan kini, area pemakaman benar-benar kosong. Kosong oleh 'manusia hidup' tentu.

.

.

.

_Zlap_.

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

"Heh, kau benar-benar menghayati ucapanku, Sakura."

Sosok berambut biru _donker_ itu berjalan cepat. Waktunya tak banyak, terbukti dengan ia berpindah tempat dengan tergesa. Kakinya melangkah ke nisan paling baru di area pemakaman.

Tangan rampingnya meletakkan dua tangkai. Dua tangkai yang diambil langsung dari pohon sakura. Helaian dedaunan di tangkai itu terasa dingin. Sangat dingin.

Diletakkannya kedua tangkai tersebut, tepat di depan nisan. Ia berlutut dengan satu kaki sejenak. Sebelum memilih bangkit saat kedua _sharingan_ miliknya aktif.

"Terburu-buru sekali, Sasuke," ucap seseorang yang telah tiba di belakangnya. Orang dengan topeng berukir gabungan dari _rinnegan_ dan _sharingan_. Berat suaranya lebih berkesan menyindir pemuda biru _donker_ tadi.

"Kau yang memburu waktuku, Madara."

"Oh, aku tak menyangkal."

"Lebih dari itu, lakukan besok."

Pria yang disebut sebagai Madara itu hanya merespon, "apa?". Seakan tak tahu, maksud dari pemuda bernama Sasuke. Seolah menanti jawaban yang telah ia pancing sedemikian rupa.

"Invasi Konoha. Hancurkan kota busuk ini besok," ucap Sasuke agak geram. Geram karena Madara berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Heh... baru sekarang kau menemukan waktu yang pas rupanya. Boleh tahu, _kenapa_?" pancing Madara. Ia tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lontarkan. Tapi tetap, ia _tanyakan_. _Well_, menekan orang adalah keahlian pria pemilik _mangekyou sharingan_ ini.

"Karena orang yang menghalangiku melakukannya―telah tiada."

_**~end~**_


End file.
